


🕷️😱😭

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Scary spider, Texting, alec needs help, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is home alone and there is a spider!!!Who will come to his rescue??????





	🕷️😱😭

Alec shuddered as he saw  _ it _ move again. It was in the corner of the room and he almost jumped when he saw it moving towards him and he quickly unglamoured his bow and arrows, swallowing thickly and then swallowed as he was gathering his courage. Okay, his aim was perfect, he always shot right where he needed. He was going to defeat this evil, gross creature, it was going to die. Alec was determined and even though he was shaking like crazy, he nodded to himself and then slowly crept closer, trying to be quiet and not startle the ugly creature. Okay, Alec was amazing. He was the Head of the Institute, he killed demons for a living. What was going to be such a little thing to him? Nothing! Okay, Alec got this.

 

Alec didn’t got it. As soon as it moved again, Alec dropped his bow and arrows and let out a scream that wasn’t human. Oh, if Magnus was home, he would be laughing at him, but even so, he would be there to save him. Alec wanted to cry and horror filled his eyes as it started crawling to him?! Oh, no, oh God! Alec wanted to escape the loft, but then the fucker crawled right in front of the door, chasing poor Alec into the corner of the room. So, Alec was trapped in there, kept hostage by a little, tiny spider. In Alec’s opinion, it was freaking huge and he was shaking again as he saw those little legs moving.

 

Alec quickly grabbed his Seraph blade and took in a deep breath. Fine, it was going to be like this. If this was going to be the end of him, at least he was going out with a bang. Killing a spider was one of the things he never thought he’d do and he then stomped his feet as he marched towards the spider. Alec held onto the Seraph blade and then nodded. However, then he realised it. Killing it that way would mean getting very close to it. Like  _ really _ close it. Too close for Alec’s liking and he quickly shook his head. No way, he would never be able to do it. The spider moved, Alec ran towards the couch, spider  _ following _ him to there. In the heap of the moment, Alec threw the Seraph blade towards it, but missed it and the spider ended up hiding under the couch.

 

Alec was doomed. Now he couldn’t even leave the couch! What if the spider would come at him just as he would leave the couch. Alec shuddered when he felt something crawling up his neck, but he soon realised it was just his mind playing tricks on him and he then pouted. What was taking Magnus so long?! It wasn’t fair… sure, the meeting was over by now. Ugh, that Seelie Queen. Alec rolled his eyes. What if it was her that sent that spider after him. Oh… now it all made sense. Conspiracy theory confirmed! Alec needed to contact Magnus, but because he didn’t want to be too much of a bother, he decided to send him a text. 

 

**Alec:** _ Hi, babe  _ ❤️. _ How’s the meeting going? _

 

Alec was proud of that text; it sounded so casual. If he would call Magnus, he would probably just stammer and yell at some point. Alec then shuddered and slowly leaned closer to the edge of the couch. There was one leg sticking out! Spider had one leg looking from underneath the couch and Alec quickly squeezed against the couch. The spider was watching, keeping him in there. He had him where he wanted and Alec started breathing faster. Magnus, please write back. Luckily, Alec’s phone buzzed and he exhaled, feeling calmer.

 

**Magnus:** _ The meeting is fine, but boring. It’s nothing special, you know. The usual. How are you, angel? Home already?  _ 😘 

**Alec:** _ Yes, I’m home already.  _

**Alec:** _ I miss you so much though. Will the meeting be over soon? _

**Magnus:** _ Aww, Alexander. Don’t guilt trip me! You know I wish I was there with you  _ 😭😭

**Magnus:** _ I’ll keep you company like this, it’s not like she’s saying anything important anyway  _ 😂

 

Alec shuddered. Okay, so how should he let him know? That he was in a desperate need of help?! Alec bit into his lower lip and then nodded. Okay, maybe time would pass faster if he would just talk to Mangus like this over the phone and then after he’d be back home, he would be able to save him. Okay, sounded like a good plan.

 

**Alec:** _ I wish you were here as well. _

**Magnus:** _ How was your day? _

**Alec:** _ Oh, it was good. Nothing special. Toad came to visit the Institute, but dark Alec came out and made him leave  _ 😈😈😈😈😈

**Magnus:** _ Oh, dark Alexander  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Magnus:** _ I like the dark version of you. It’s so authoritative and even a bigger dork  _ 🤤🤤🤤

**Alec:** _ Yes  _ 😈😈😈😈

 

Alec was about to write something else, but then the spider crawled from the under the couch and stopped in front of it, staring Alec right into his eyes. Then it slowly lifted its front legs and Alec screamed. “Magnus, save me,” he said and looked away. The spider was getting ready to attack him! This was the end for him. 

 

**Alec:** _ Magnus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ You need to come home  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ Something awful has happened. I need your help. Please.  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ Omg, omg, omg!!!!! Raziel help me  _

 

Alec was panicking. He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it towards the spider, somehow missing it  _ again.  _ God, now he pissed it off, because it was crawling around in circles and Alec was grabbing onto his phone like crazy.

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, what the hell happened?? You have me worried here.  _

 

Alec gulped, but was frozen and couldn’t reply.

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, please reply to me. Are you okay?  _

**Magnus:** _ Darling? _

**Magnus:** _ Angel?  _

**Magnus:** _ Alec!!!!!!  _ 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Alec:** _ I’’m going to die, Magnus!!!  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, don’t ever say that again, I’m going to get mad. And sad.  _ ☹️☹️☹️

**Alec:** _ I’m so sorry  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ Omg, Magnus, it’s getting closer again. You need to help me, it’ll eat me alive. It’s keeping me hostage on the couch and I can’t leave. It’s trying to revenge itself. I threw a pillow at it and now got it really mad. Magnus, you need to come here and save me or I’ll  _ 😭😭😭😭  _ It’ll bite me and turn me into the mutant that Simon likes  _ 😭😭😭😭

 

Alec was being ridiculous with his replies, he knew it, but…

 

**Magnus: 🕷️** _? _

 

Alec saw the spider emoji and let his phone with a loud scream and quickly closed his eyes. He took in a few breaths and then quickly grabbed his phone again.

 

**Alec:** _ You’re mean, I saw the emoji and almost died _

**Magnus: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Magnus: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** _ It’s not funny  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ That was really mean what you did just now. How dare you? _

**Alec: 🕷️😱😭**

**Magnus:** _ Awww, darling, my apologies. I wasn’t laughing at your fear for spider. I am not fond of them, you know that. I just… you’re too adorable, even when you’re afraid. _

**Alec:** _ You have some  weird complex, Magnus  _ 🤨

**Alec:** _ So please home and kill it? _

**Magnus:** _ I’m afraid I can’t this time, darling. I’m needed here  _

**Alec:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** _ But aren’t you evil, dark Alexander?  _ 😈😈  _ Don’t let the spider scare you, show it who’s boss  _ 💪💪💪💪💪

**Alec:** _ I’m rather a coward, thank you very much _

**Magnus:** _ Tell you what. I’ll try to be home as soon as possible.  _

**Alec:** _ Thank you  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ I love you so much  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ You’re the best boyfriend ever. Thank you, my prince  _ 😭😭😭

 

But time passed far too slowly. Alec needed help and didn’t want to bother Magnus, so he decided for a different approach.

 

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Asmodeus:** _ What’s wrong, my boy?  _ 😈😈😈  _ Something happened? _

**Alec:** _ Help me  _ **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ Please!!!!!! _

**Asmodeus:** _ What is going on? Who dared to hurt my precious son in law???  _ 😈😈🔥

 

Alec flushed. So… how was he going to tell the king of Edom that he was being chased by a spider?

 

**Asmodeus:** _ Alec, are you there? Tell me where you are, I’ll come right now.  _

**Alec:** _ Spider attacked me  _ **😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Asmodeus:** _ Spider?! _

**Alec: 🕷️😱😭**

**Alec:** _ Don’t judge me, I’m terrified of them. _

**Asmodeus:** _ Oh… I’m not judging… just… spiders… I… well… I am afraid too _

**Asmodeus:** _ Worry not, my boy! I’m going to help you. Be brave for you  _ 💪

**Alec:** _ Thank you  _ **😭**

**Alec:** _ I’m home, please come soon. It looks rather hungry. _

 

Alec was cracking up. Kind of. The king of Edom was afraid of spiders too?!

 

Asmodeus portalled in in a matter of seconds and wore a proud expression on his face. “Where is it?” roared Asmodeus, not knowing he had portalled just a few inches away from it. Alec pointed on the floor next to him and Asmodeus looked down. Horror filled his heart and he jumped. “Mother f-” he said, but then looked at Alec. Okay, yes, needed to stay calm and cool for his son in law. Okay. 

 

He was Asmodeus, he was the king of hell. He was… the spider moved! Asmodeus preferred Edom in that way. No crawling insects there, thank you very much. “See, it’s evil. I told you,” said Alec and then shuddered.

 

“Worry not, I’m going to handle this,” said Asmodeus and finally remembered that he had magic. With it, he lifted the creature up, who was now squirming to get free and he shuddered. Ew. “Open the window,” ordered Asmodeus and Alec didn’t dare to move.

 

“Can’t you with your magic?”

 

“I’m holding the fucking spider, what else do you want me to do?!” snapped Asmodeus. He was terrified, okay?! 

 

“Okay, yes,” said Alec. “Burn it.”

 

“I’m not going to kill an innocent creature,” said Asmodeus and Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus said the same .Well, all spiders were evil, but well… so be it. Alec took in a deep breath and ran to the balcony, opened the door and then quickly jumped back as Asmodeus made the spider fly towards it and landed it on the floor. Before the spider would crawl back inside, Asmodeus acted fast and made the door close with his magic.

 

“By the Angel,” said Alec, his knees weak.

 

“I, um, yes,” said Asmodeus. “We did it,” he then said. 

 

Alec smiled. “I think we deserve a drink,” he then said and Asmodeus slowly made his way to the couch and then sat down. He felt very tired all of the sudden. A few moments later, Magnus portalled in and found Alec and his father sitting together and sipping whiskey. Um… okay?

 

“Alec, where’s the-”

 

“I took care of it,” said Asmodeus proudly and Alec nodded. 

 

“We got rid of it together,” said Alec, impressed with himself and Asmodeus. 

 

“Excuse me, but you got my father near spiders?” asked Magnus and then started laughing out loud. “I would love you two dealing with the spider,” he then said and continued laughing, Asmodeus pouting.

 

“For your information, I was amazing. Tell him, Alec,” said Asmodeus.

 

“Yes, he was brave,” said Alec with admiration in his eyes. Magnus rolled his eyes and then went closer to his boyfriend, happily kissing him. Well. That was good news. Ah, it was good to be home and he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him again. “Welcome back home, by the way,” said Alec and pulled back.

 

“Oh, yeah, it’s good to be back home,” said Magnus and shuddered. “I’ll have what you’re having,” he then said as he looked at the whiskey. Alec quickly went to fetch a drink and Asmodeus made Magnus sit down next to him. “What?” asked Magnus when he saw that his father was staring at him. 

 

“Nothing. Just,” he said and smiled happily. “You two look so happy together. That’s all. I’m happy for you, my boy.”

 

Magnus smiled and nodded. 

 

Alec came back quickly and sat next to Magnus. “What a long day it was today,” said Magnus.

 

“Indeed,” said Alec and Asmodeus in unison and Magnus started laughing. 

 

Dorks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
